


the dark prince

by MOFOGOTO



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOFOGOTO/pseuds/MOFOGOTO
Summary: In the beginning, There were four kingdoms and lived in complete harmony. There was the human kingdoms, The magic kingdom, The elven kingdoms And finally the dark kingdom. The four kings of the land were benevolent rulers who worked together to help keep the kingdom safe for everyone to live.  However tragedy struck when a rebel group called "the dark sides"  struck the dark king by surprise, leaving the dark kingdom in ruins and lead the dark race to  extinction. The rest of three kingdoms lived in fear for the dark kingdom lead the protection of the land, and soon the dark sides would come and destroy their land.  Years have past But legend has it that the young son of the king, The Dark Prince, still lives in the walls of the kingdom, imprisoned by the dark sides spell. They say he is the only one who could defeat the darks sides and lead the four kingdoms back to peace and harmony. Some say once a year, on the day of his fathers death , if you go near the ruins you can hear sobbing and singing as the dark prince grieves over the lost of his kingdom.But that's just a myth right ??





	1. roman the human prince

He was arrogant no doubt .

Being the prince of the biggest kingdom out of the four will do that to you.

However he had a heart of gold. He never treated people like they were under him. even his loyal servants that would cook and clean for him, he would treated them with respect and told them stories and gave them some of his food as a treat. But in a way he was childish, even if he was the oldest out of his siblings. He would frequently tell stories of how he would like to defeat a foul dragon and save the damsel in distress ( would be either male or female he wasn't picky).

He was dead-set on being a hero and even regularly attacked his brother, accusing him of a evil sorcerer, before he went missing. Roman was the first in line for the throne, which made his father, king Thomas, scared as Roman would mostly likely would go off to try and find adventure more than try and defend his kingdom, but king Thomas had faith in his son and had no other choice but to but Roman first as his twin brother had disappeared 2 years before the dark era. Roman was devastated to hear that his brother, prince Remus, had gone missing. He was the only one who understood Roman's creative thinking and even tried to help him find and massacre a dragon with little to no success. Roman was 10 at the time of the dark era and he doesn't really remember anything before it other than a frequent dream of a hand coming out of a purple and black sleeve helping him up and a few giggles and playful screams. He was never asleep long enough to see the face and the comforting hand. It had been exactly 8 years since the dark era and today was Romans birthday.

He jumped out of bed and rushed to get himself ready without waiting for his servants to help him. He brushed his perfectly kept brown hair and grabbed his prince uniform. He practically sprinted out of his room and zoomed past all the Butler and maids telling him happy birthday and to slow down. He arrived at the thrown room and pushed open the doors which startled the king who was hanging up decorations for his sons party. "Oh fu- I mean.... Roman you need to stop bursting your way through rooms all the time, one of these days I am going to have a heart attack." The king huffed, trying to get his breath back from the previous scare. " I am sorry father but I couldn't help it, today is the day right !" Roman screamed from across the room, bouncing with excitement. King Thomas sighed and returned back to his throne and sat down. " look son are you sure you want to have it, i mean it is a family relic that was past down from an old friend, not to stifle your excitement but you do realise it was made for someone else?" Thomas inquired, it was a touch subject for him and he tried his best to explain without giving to much away.

Roman looked confused. " father if you are so hesitant to give me it, why don't you tell me who it once belong to" Thomas looked down at his feet, "because I believe you were to young to know the consequences." He sighed, Roman's bounce of excitement stopped, walked towards his father and placed and understand hand on his shoulder, Thomas continued. " however, I believe that now you deserve to know the truth, during tonight's ball I will bestow the gift to you and tell you everything you want and need to know. Now who get ready for the party, I a sure it will take you at least a few hours until you are perfectly stunning for any princess Roman" he said with a smile and Roman smirked, " or prince ?" He said cheekily and Thomas laughed, " or prince.. now shoo" he usher his son the exit and Roman hurried himself towards his room, after all, it is his big day and he needs to go look absolutely gorgeous.

—————————-time skip-—————————

It was time !!

Everyone started gathering inside the hall and everyone pilled gifts onto the table next to the thrown.

Roman wanted to make a grant entrance o he waited for everyone to pile in and he burst through the main door which rewarded him with a symphony of applauses. He walked through the corridor of people to arrive and his throne next to Thomas and gave him a little cheeky grin, Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up, "let the celebration begin!" He shouted joyously and everyone cheered and started dancing. To thomas' surprise Roman wasn't walking around talking to people like he would usually do in events like this. Instead he stayed on the throne looking around like a hawk. " urrrr son ?? Are you ok?? What are you doing ?" He questioned, Roman didn't break from his concentration and carried on looking around, " I am trying to find someone" he said in an almost whisper. Thomas was confused, " who ?" Roman answered again In the exact same tone, " I don't know". For some reason Roman believed that the comforting hand from his dreams might show up and had searched the place for a similar black and purple themed outfits. Alast everyone was wearing bright and colourful clothing and if someone was wearing such dark clothes they would have stuck out like a saw thumb, Roman sighed in defeat. He wanted answered in who that comforting person was who soothed him to sleep every night. Suddenly he was attacked by a figure who gave him a massive hug.

"ROMAN!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO !!" they spoke, judging by the patronising nickname and the blue and car themed attire it was the prince of the elven kingdom, Patton. " let go of him Patton you might kill him before he has another day of being 18 years a of age." A voice came from behind Patton and pulled him away. Due to the very formal vocabulary and by lack of elimination it was Logan, the prince of the magic kingdom. " awww but i haven't seen him for so loooong!!" Patton wined, Roman, who was only had a few second to processed what just happened, suddenly smiled and stood up. " Patton, Logan it was so nice to see you !! It's been forever seen the big 3 have been together." Roman said greeting both of them with a collective hug. "Do you mean big 4?" Patton said excitedly, Logan pushed up his glasses, " did he say 4?" Logan said in a monotone voice, where Patton said no. " then I guess he didn't mean 4" he replied.

Patton scooted over to Roman and whispered in his ear, " he's made mistakes before" which made Roman giggle, " an UNCOMMON occurrence !" He said defensively, Roman could see where this was going and he was holding back a laugh. " we you might say the amount of mistakes you've made is..... infinitesimal?" He said making a Small gesture towards him, I let out a massive laugh and so did Patton, " YOU MAKE ONE MISTAKE, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS !" We all abrupt with more laughter leaving Logan fustrated. Roman sighed, " ahh just like old times" he said with a hint of sadness. After the dark era, all of the royal family barricaded themselfs out of fear of being killed like the royal dark family. This prevented the 3 princes from seeing each other as often as they wanted. " awww kiddo, don't worry, now that you are 18 like the rest of us, we most likely are able to see each other more than ever!!" He said sweetly, he was always the kind and call one, being a prince for all the elf's requires him to be patient as the elven kind are very cheeky. The only downfall is that he had to mature faster as he now sees the entire elf community asa his children. He is a royal elf which means he has sprinkles of gold all over his face and body which acts like freckles which often lit up the rim of his round glasses, his ears fade from light blue to gold to normal coloured skin and his hair has streak of gold and light blue. His ears were naturally pointed downwards which gave him a cute, innocent demeanour. Roman frowned, " hey I am not that much younger than you so don't start treating me like a kid" he crossed his arms and pouted like a child, " it's not my fault I am the youngest." Patton giggled and Roman joined into after taking a little tantrum.

" you are not the youngest." Logan said in a low tone, all of our giggling stopped, " haha Logan yes he is," Patton said laughing very awkwardly. " no Patton.... he isn't, Roman was a born in the morning today, he was born in the evening .... today." Logan said, his eyes were hidden by the reflection from his glasses which gave him a sinister look even when he didn't want to. His hair was perfectly slicked back with no imperfections and nothing else was shown from him as his massive cape covered the rest of his body. Even though Logan was the prince of magic, he was a man of science. He preferred finding solutions from his mind and not magic. However he was a still a kind and great representative for the magic kingdom, he spoke well and found ways to compromise with his abilities. No one really knew what his powers were, as he was a high level mage. He was a very mysterious character indeed.

Patton spoke up before Roman could even process what Logan had jus stayed. " Logan !! I know you two were close but that doesn't mean you can just ruin Roman's big day. You don't know how if he is ready to talk about it yet!!" Patton exclaimed. Logan stopped looking scary and looked down at the floor. " I apologise but you know it's that time of the year where I just can't help but remember the fun we use to have all together, right Roman ?" He said with a sad smile.

" Logan I have no idea what the fairy godmother you are talking about. Am I.... missing something??" Roman exclaimed, frustrated with what the two princes are talking about. Patton and Logan looked at each other in fear. "Do you not remember virg-" Patton was suddenly interrupted by the sound of trumpets and applause, they all turn around to see servants bringing a large chest and king Thomas standing up waving for Roman to come up. Roman felt obliged to join his father on the stage and left Patton and Logan from the side of the hall. "Today marks the day where our prince, Roman Sanders, becomes a man of Honor and bravery." Thomas exclaimed . A huge applause and cheers followed. "As a token of this day, I felt like it would only be reasonable to give you this as a first step of over taking the throne." Thomas then moved forward toward the chest and opened it up. Inside was a small glowing orb, he put gloves on to hold it and show it to the audience, they cheered and applauded. Roman choisi believe his eyes,_ it was finally happening after all the years_ he thought.

" this is the destiny orb, once it has had contact with the beholder, it binds with it become an every day accessory, however, when it is called upon, it turns into a dangerous weapon that can defeat all evil. If in the wrong hands could be the end of outsand. Today, my son, Prince Roman will be receiving the destiny orb and will become the a symbol the orb chooses." Thomas exclaimed with glee. Everyone one who has been in contact with the orb will be assigned to be a symbol, as Thomas is the symbol of harmony. There are 4 orbs of power, the destiny orb, the light orb, knowledge orb and finally the corruption orb, these symbols of power are the only protection against outside evil but brought on the wrong hands could lead to destruction. After the dark era, it was said that to defeat the evil that has corrupted the land, one must find the last remaining person from the dark race... the dark prince and give him all 4 orbs to defeat the ultimate evil, but some believe it is too risky and ultimately is a myth. Roman felt honoured to be chosen to be the next beholder of the destiny orb as it is the biggest step towards being a hero. Roman steppes towards his father. "Good luck.... and son? I am so proud of you." King Thomas smiled and Roman returned the smile. Roman grasped the orb in his hands and waited for the it too start changing, it turned into a long red sash.

Roman squealed in excitement as the audience. Including his father cheered. He immediately put that sash on and called out its chant. " destiny awaits!" He said and suddenly he had a red bladed sword with a symbol of a shield with a sun protecting a town in it.

" PRINCE ROMAN SANDERS OF THE HUMAN KINGDOM!!" The orb bellowed which made everyone fall into a deep silence. "YOU HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED..... THE SYMBOL OF THE SUN AND CREATIVITY." Everyone gasped, the symbol of two things !? That is absurd !! That has only happened it's one other person before !! The room filled with chatter and judgement and Roman, for once in his life felt embarrassed. " now now I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. !!" King Thomas exclaimed, Roman didn't know what to think !! The sun AND creativity. Two very different things with very different meanings, Roman really liked the sound of "symbol of the sun" but "symbol of the sun AND creativity" breaks the Flow of it. Before he knew it the sword flew out of his hand and returned back into the glorious sash. The party was now back Into swing and the world around him began to spin. "I am going to go outside for a bit" he remarked and lead himself towards the balcony, where no one seemed to be.

He took a breath and thought out loud. "Two? I am the symbol of two? What am I crazy??" He put his head in his hands and pushed back his hair. " just means your undeniably extra" came a dark and raspy voice from the shadows. Roman jumped and turned around to see a hooded figure on the other side of the balcony facing the moon and not making any eye contact, he swore that he wasn't there a minute ago. " urrrr .... who are you?" Roman replied in fear. " just an old friend." He said laughing but still not making eye contact. "Soooooooooooo, why are you not in there?" Pointing at the window where the warm light and sounds of laughter were coming from. "I guess you can so social anxiety" the black figure said but this time looking at the ground. " you know, it's my birthday too." He said finally turning to Roman, he still couldn't make the face it was too dark. " well actually that's a lie, my birthday is in 3....2.....1" suddenly the bell chimes in and Roman looked at his pocket watch, it was 11:00pm. " oh well happy birthday, how old are you?" Roman tried not to sound awkward but still has a few voice cracks, "18,, just like you princey" he giggled, even though Roman couldn't see his face, a slight blush d'usages across his face at the cute nickname. " so if t-today is your birthday, why are you here" Roman stuttered, he was flustered at just a nickname which made him want to hurry along the conversation. A silence fell between the two, " I wanted to see if people forgot about me." The hooded figure finally removed his hood revealing a lock of dark purple hair and a petite figure with pale skin and deep, dark circles under his eyes. Roman was taken a back, he look a little worse for wear but he was undeniably adorable. Roman's blush only grew. " oh urmm... well can you grant me your name?" Roman asked, the unknown guy frowned and walked closer to him, " you really don't remember me do you ?" He said, almost hurt. Roman felt guilty, am I supposed to know him? I am sure I would recognise someone as cute as he is. He told himself. " I am afraid I do not, but if we had met I would love to know you a bit better ?" Roman sang sweetly, The unknown guy started to look nervous, " well urm I only got until midnight and you probably want to Enjoy the rest of your part-" "then I will sit with you until midnight, whatever it take to know your name." Roman said romantically, the other guy blushed.

Roman stayed with him talking about the usual hobbies and favorite foods As if they were in a speed dating café. They told jokes and called each other silly names, "sir sing a lot !" "My chemically imbalanced romance!" "Princey" "creepy cookie". It felt like they new each other forever and Roman believe that there was a throng connection between them. They told so many jokes that Roman fell on the floor having a laughing fit. When Roman was done he looked up to see the guy offer his hand to help him up. Then something clicked, out from under his hooded coat was a purple long sleeved shirt, Roman felt his head rush, is this him, is this the guy who had been in all his a dreams leading up to this moment. Roman was about to take his offer on the hand until he heard a chime from the bell. The guy looked panicked and Roman took out his pocket watch. It was indeed 12:00. " well it's time for you to go, I will escort you out of the palac-" he looked up from his watch to find that the guy was gone, vanished from thin air. Roman couldn't believe what he saw, or lack there of. Before he could process what happened, his body shot up and re-entered the ballroom and searched everywhere for him until he felt a hand on his back. " Roman !!! I was looking everywhere for you, where have you been !!" Patton exclaimed. " where is he ?" Roman answered in a dazed tone. "Where is who ?" Patton said worryingly, the disappearance of Roman for almost an hour scared him half to death and now he is talking about a mysterious guy ?? " him him !! The... you know. He has purple bangs and he was like really pale and he had dark circles under his eyes which made him look like an adorable little raccoon. !!" Roman mumbled, Patton was even more confused now but Logan appeared next to him with a face that looked like he had a seen a ghost.

" Virgil ?!"

—————————————————————

Holy feck 3241 words !!! I can't believe I finished this !!! Welcome to my new book !!! This is my first time writing sander sides so I hope you enjoy !!! Anyway don't be after to point out any mistakes I have made so I can correct them. Thank you for ready baiiii Reply Forward


	2. the truth and the unwelcomed duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman has to confront his father to find what the hell is going on, the problem is that Is it the truth that he wants.

Logan was the closest to the prince of the dark kingdom, as they both shared a rational thinking and common sense, even if the young prince had an irrational fear of everything including himself. Logan would often have hours and hours of debates with him which either ended up having a mutual "agree to disagree" approach or both princes with soar throat from screaming at each other. Logan also had the urge to protect him as the young prince was more fragile and small compared to the others so he acted as a big brother figure. Logan would often find the young prince in the corner of a room, having a panic attack, during a banquet or a ball. Logan wasn't good a feelings, as a child he found them icky and found that they distracted him from more important things, but he often found that the dark prince and the others were exceptions and would often show an overwhelming amount of support. So when Roman, described the small, dark eyed prince, he would know exactly who he is. 

" Virgil ?" Logan said in shock. " Y-you saw Virgil" he stumbled towards Roman as if he had seen a ghost. Suddenly Logan grabbed Roman's collar with both hands and shook him, " you saw him!! Please where did he go ?! Which way ?! What did he say to you ?!" Patton stood there in disbelief as he watched he close emotionless friend, shake his other close friend in desperation. Finally Patton mustered up the strength to grab Logan's shoulder. " please Logan calm down, if you shake him to much, he won't be able to tell us anything." Patton exclaimed, Logan stopped shaking Roman, who was dizzy and confused, and loosened the grip but not removing his hands on his collar. 

"Patton do you know what this means ?! He's alive !! For all this a time I convinced myself that he was dead because that was the only possible solution, but he has been alive and well this entire time and we didn't do anything about it." Logan started to shake, the sudden realisation of the situation hit him like a brick and now he felt like he could sink in the ground. Patton kept his hand on his shoulder. " Logan, I cant believe I'M saying this but think rationally, this person might not even be the kiddo, it could just be someone else who has dark bags under their eyes and have purple hair. And even if it was virgil, why would he be here, he would be in the dark kingdom like the legends say." Logan stood their for a moment. That's the thing, he CAN'T think rationally when it comes to Virgil, he was a very mysterious and confusing person to Logan and no matter how hard he tried, he could never quite get him cracked open. Logan practically gave up on trying. " I am sorry but what the hell is going on here !! All I am trying to do is find that guy who disappeared at 12 like godamn Cinderella !!" Roman shouted, this caused the two princes with glasses to draw their attention towards him, realising that they have left poor Roman without any answers. 

"I don't know why you don't remember kiddo but I will try and refresh your memory. We are the 3 princes of the kingdom, but remember there were 4. The fourth prince was Virgil, the prince of darkness. We were really close, all of us but then the dark era happened and Virgil was never seen again.... don't you remember, you were depressed for ages, no one saw you after the news for 2 years until you came back into the light all of a sudden. It seemed like you weren't fased." Patton explained. Roman's heart felt like it was about to explode in his body. 

"So that dream that I have been having..... wasn't a dream at all ???" Roman said out loud. It felt like the party around him was moving in slow motion and all the music and chatter in the ballroom had been on mute. Most of his life, he believed that the dream was a vision of when he meets his soulmate, the one Person who will keep him as warm as the dreams themselves. to suddenly be told, on his 18th birthday, that the dream was a distant memory of a fallen friend who has been shrouded in mystery for over 8 years, made Roman undoubtably wanting more answers. The feeling of wanting the truth, turned into anger as he knew someone must have been keeping something from him. Suddenly the world began to move As normal and Roman began barging through the crowd towards the three thrones in the far end of the room. 

King Thomas was greeting the people around him was a jokes and storys when he heard a distinct shout from behind him. He turns to see Roman, grasping his new Sash and the other hand enclosed in a tight fit. He wore a Stern, angry look with a part of his hair dropping down the left side of his face making only one eye glaring at him. His mouth twisted into a snarl showing his teeth like a wild animal ready to attack. Thomas realised it was the same expression as the time roman found out about the tragedy and he began to shake. 

" Father, who is virgil ?! And why can't i remember him ?!!" He shouted, and the whole room went silent. Thomas knew this day would come but he silently hoped it would happen in a private area, not in a ball room filled with most of the four kingdoms gathered in one place. " R-Roman, no need to make a scene, why don't we talk about this after the part-" "NO ! I would like answers now, and I want everyone to know !!" Roman exclaimed louder than before and thomas began to sweat but then sighed in retaliation. 

" Roman, I did this because I didn't want to see you suffer anymore than you already have done, losing your .... brother and then him... I didn't want to make you feel any worse." Thomas tried to explain with a sorrowful expression. Roman was having none of it and stomped over towards him. " spit it out king Thomas !" He said, spitefully. 

" Roman, you and Virgil were very close, I remember once you made a promise to each other that he will be your bride haha.... so when the dark kingdom got attacked with no one left unscathed. We assumed that Virgil, didn't make it either. When I told you the news, you stood in the exact same place you are now, wearing the exact same expression. You blamed me, the kingdoms and most importantly yourself for not being able to do anything. You stopped eating, talking, doing anything you use to do so effortlessly. You mourned more for the loss of Virgil, than the lose of your own brother. He was all you could think about. You stayed like that for nearly two years. I realised if this carried on, you would eventually die, and I couldn't lose another son ! So I did what i had to do. I called an old sorcerer that owed me a favour. I got him to remove all memory of Virgil and replaced the two years of mourning with two years of fun. and as I hoped, it worked. you were all happy and back to your creative, egotistical self. I did what I had to for you and the faith of the kingdom."

The air was so thick with silence it was almost like you could cut it. No one really knew what to say .... or even believe. To his loyal subjects, their beloved king could never do wrong so to their surprise they felt sympathetic to the king. To the neighbouring kingdoms, the human king was a trusted Ally and the news was ndeed sympathetic, but also they had fear that he had the power to manipulate them. And to his son, only the hated and feeling of betrayal in his eyes said it all. 

However, before anyone in the grand hall could express their feelings, the large doors slammed open and the room suddenly fell pitch black , leaving everyone blinded by the darkness. In the midst of all the panicking, a powerful, booming chuckle echoed around the hall followed by a slow ominous clap.

" splendid party king Thomas, i absolutely love what you did to the place." A figure appear at the entrance. they glowed bright yellow as they illuminated the door frame and the scattered guest around them. The people created a path for him as if they were intimidated to do his bidding. A voice from across the room answered. "Who are you, what are you doing here! » king Thomas exclaimed hostilely, he wasn't one who would take anything going wearing so lightly, and after his big reveal, he frankly wasn't in the mood for anyone else bullshit. 

The figure gasped. " my my Thomas, whats with the hostility, why I only wanted to show my love towards one of the birthday boys, I am an old friends, sssssssurely you haven't forgot about me ~*" thomas distinctively remember that hissing and suddenly drew his sword, which generated the mysterious man to giggle. " ohhh So you do remember me.... well asss an old friend... I thought I could give you a little gift." He exclaimed. Another figure slowly crept up behind the man and illuminated bright neon green, his head was tilted and he chucked to his with a demented laugh. Thomas and Roman felt chilled by the new threat and felt like his presence was connected to them. 

Suddenly the lights turned on, revealing the two. One was a half-man-half-snake with a long beige tale that had a pointed edge like a knife. He was wearing a black cape with yellow rims. He was wear a bowl cap and half of his face was covered in scales that surrounded one bright red snake eye. He kept an unusually calm facial expression which however made his even more ominous. The other was a rather short, malnourished guy with a Moustache that curled up on the sides of his pale cheeks. He had streaks of gray in hi hair which showed signs of stress not ageing. His outfit was Chaotic, as if a child put together an outfit for Halloween, With a cacophony of different textures of green fabric. His eyes felt crazed and they were locked staring Into Roman's. His mouth was constantly twisted into a wicked smile as of it was stitched to stay like that and his a body twitched with excitement with the occasional chuckle that he couldn't contain. 

Everything about this duo was a unsettling, just by their mannerisms, they knew they were trouble. The green one crazily ran towards Roman grabbing his new sash while still remaining hat crazed smile. " hEy, I have a stAsh just like This, you sEe." He giggled while pointing at his chest which did indeed had a bright green sash draped across it. Roman felt uncomfortable and tried to push away but failed. The made the man look back up and grin even harder. " say...... have you ever imagined killing your brother ?!!" He said ominously with his creepy snarl intimidating him to attempt to move away. Roman suddenly clicked on what's going on here. Brother ? What does he mean by brother?! That could only mean ..... wait..... the obsession with green ...... 

" Remus ??" 

" Remus..... never of heard of him.... I preferred to be called the duke ..... 

and 

we are the dark sides "


End file.
